


Yuletide Cheer

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Prompt: Severus trying to decorate and Harry decides to flash him...A/N:For lilyeyes.  A ‘Flamel Flame’ is similar to a Bunsen burner. There are no warnings for this story. Not even one. Not even a made up one. *g*Beta:The lovely the_minx_17





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry rolled over and yawned. His muzzy brain registered that he was naked beneath the sheet. Good. One eye cracked open. One arm extended. Damn. Empty bed. Cooling sheets. Bad. Clearly, he wasn’t going to get any morning slap and tickle. Where _had_ Severus gone, anyway?

Alertness returned slowly as Harry showered and dressed. It was the first day of December. More importantly, it was Saturday. That meant neither of them had classes to teach or detentions to administer. Saturdays were supposed to be _their_ day to spend with each other, reconnecting after a busy week. He vaguely remembered Severus telling him he had errands to run in Diagon Alley and that he’d make up for the lack of morning sex when he got back. Harry smirked. He’d make sure that promise was fulfilled.

After three cups of strong tea and a plate of breakfast, Harry was coherent enough to consider his plans more thoroughly. He knew Severus loathed Christmas, with its crass commercial overtones, gaudy decorations and faked good cheer. Harry would show him that Christmas decorations didn’t have to be gaudy to be effective, at the very least.

Harry bundled up and made his way to Hogsmeade. He didn’t need much; some red and green silk ribbon, a few silver bells, a pot of chocolate sauce and some carefully chosen peppermint sticks later and he was on his way back to the dungeons. 

He set his purchases on the dining table and began to consider ways and means. Trotting off to the lab, he came back with a Flamel flame and spelled a low fire to warm the chocolate sauce. He unwrapped one of the peppermint sticks and laid it near the pot of sauce. He moved over to the fireplace and charmed their fluffy monochrome hearth rug to red and green stripes. 

After a moment of thought, he flipped on the wireless and set it to the Christmas carol station. Severus would probably hate it, but Harry loved Christmas music. Severus loved Harry, ergo, he would put up with the ‘blasted sappy wailing’. For a little while. Harry grinned. With luck, he wouldn’t need the music for long.

He took himself, his ribbons and the bells into the bedroom so he could attire himself properly. Severus would be back momentarily and Harry wanted to be ready. He stripped efficiently and began winding the ribbon strategically around his best bits. It criss-crossed over his chest and back, showcasing his pierced nipples nicely. The strands of tiny bells were fastened to the silver rings he habitually wore. Harry flexed his shoulders experimentally and was gratified by the tinkling music coming from the bells. 

The ribbons wound around his trim waist and trailed down his rounded arse. He had to leave the ends free, so Severus could unwrap him, didn’t he? Perhaps just one. A few moments later, the red ribbon was rubbing his crease as Harry pulled it up and around his bollocks. After a moment’s consideration, he wound the ribbon completely around his prick as well, leaving only the head exposed. 

As he was fastening a nearly transparent green length of chiffon around his slim hips, he heard a thumping at the door to their quarters. He ignored it. Severus could find his way inside without any help from Harry. 

The front door finally banged open. Muffled cursing, of the profane variety, reached Harry’s ears. He smiled. No one else was quite as inventive with profanity as his Severus was. Harry stood in front of the mirror, making minute changes to the draping of the chiffon. One length was around his hips; others were across his chest and draped down his back. Finally, he was satisfied. 

Soon, they both would be.

Harry slid through the bedroom door…and stopped, goggle eyed. Severus, _his_ Severus, was wrestling a Christmas tree into a tree stand, and still cursing a blue streak under his breath. Harry never thought he’d see the day when Severus Snape would allow something as sentimental as a Christmas tree into their quarters. Then again, Harry had never thought his laconic lover would ever break down and tell Harry precisely how he felt about him. He was even more surprised when Severus asked him to bond with him. It seemed the miracles were flying thick and fast this year.

Harry looked around. One end of the sofa was piled high with boxes of ornaments and lights, tinsel and a great gaudy star for the top of the tree. There were pine and holly boughs on the floor, waiting to be placed along the mantel. A huge wreath, decorated with pine cones and holly berries, was propped against the door. Harry spied a pair of stockings draped over one of the boxes of ornaments, and smiled. Severus knew he’d never had a stocking from Father Christmas before. 

Mistletoe sat on the dining table, next to the now warm pot of chocolate sauce, waiting to be hung in the doorways. Cinnamon sticks rested in a red and green striped dish on the side table, filling the room with their heady spice. Candles in red, green, gold, and silver were piled on the other end of the table, waiting to be arranged around the room. 

His gasp of delight finally alerted Severus to his presence. Harry turned slowly and smirked at the gobsmacked expression on Severus’ face. The dark eyes were wide and Harry could see traces of a building heat in them. 

Deliberately, Harry crossed the room, sensual intent clear in every motion. The bells on his nipples rang with his movements. When he was toe to toe with his husband, he stopped. A casual wave of his hand righted the tree and tightened the stand around the trunk.

Harry’s voice was husky as he spoke. “I thought I’d surprise you with a bit of pre Christmas cheer, but I see you’ve beaten me to it.” He reached up on tiptoe and kissed Severus warmly on the mouth. “Thank you, love. It’s a beautiful tree.”

Severus’ eyes raked up and down Harry’s form, mostly covered in the nearly transparent wisps of chiffon. He twitched every time Harry’s bells chimed. His mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to speak.

“I…you…beautiful…” Harry chuckled. Perhaps Severus wasn’t so very coherent, after all. 

The beat of the music on the wireless changed subtly, becoming more pronounced. He didn’t recognize the words to the carol, but he didn’t need to. Harry raised his arms and stepped back, just a bit. His hips began to sway provocatively in time with the music, thrusting gently forward and back. He twirled around, the chiffon rising and falling, flashing tantalizing glimpses of the soft skin beneath it. If Severus looked closely, he could see the head of Harry’s cock and his delicious bollocks from time to time. 

Slowly, he danced his way over to the mostly clear hearthrug, and crooked a finger at Severus, enticing him to follow. 

Harry’s hands trailed over his body, stopping to ring his bells, stroking over his stomach, reaching back to slide over his arse. After a couple of carols had finished, he began to divest himself of the chiffon panels with excruciating slowness. One by one, they fell to the ground as Harry danced. His hips moved, his arse flexed, his arms and chest rose and fell, all in time to one Christmas carol after another. 

Severus was clearly mesmerized, watching with blazing eyes and heaving chest as he sucked in great lungfuls of air when he remembered to. The Christmas decorations were forgotten in favor of the most delicious Christmas treat of all – his husband wearing nothing more than chiffon, ribbons, and bells. Dancing, just for him. It was erotic. It was romantic. It was Severus’ greatest unspoken fantasy come to life, having Harry dance for him and him alone. 

He couldn’t take any more teasing. With a growl he pounced on his husband, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Severus didn’t think he could make it as far as the bedroom, so he tumbled them to the hearth rug. Desperate lips descended on Harry’s and devoured his mouth with the singular intensity of a starving man who has just been offered a banquet.

Harry moaned happily and returned the kiss with equal fervor. His arms wrapped around Severus’ shoulders and held him close. The hot mouth left his and traveled to his ear, then below it, to nip at the sensitive skin there. Harry groaned low in his throat as his hands moved restlessly over Severus’ back, smoothing the fabric of his clothing. 

A whispered spell had them both naked a moment later. Even the bells were gone. Harry trembled at the feel of all that delicious skin pressed flush against his own. His hips thrust up, seeking more contact, more heat, more friction, more Severus. He spread his legs and Severus sank into the cradle of Harry’s pelvis, muttering endearments in a voice rough with need.

Severus’ blazing mouth wandered from Harry’s lips, to his ears, to his neck, then down his chest to tug at the nipple rings he loved so well. Harry shuddered, hands sinking into the lean buttocks between his thighs, stroking and squeezing.

Their mouths met again, fanning the flames of desire into a roaring need for completion. Severus slid down Harry’s body and growled when he discovered the red ribbon still wrapped around his prick. He took one end between his teeth and pulled, eliciting a cry of mingled pain and pleasure from Harry, who was now fully erect from the friction. Once bare, Severus swallowed him to the root and sucked. Hard. Harry yelped and dug his fingers into Severus’ shoulders, leaving red welts as he writhed under the attention.

Harry waved a hand; a second later, a jar of clear lubricant slapped into Severus’ palm. Moments later, the pot of chocolate sauce and the peppermint stick sailed through the air to land gently near Harry’s hip. Severus smiled, a lusty expression of feral need. He sat back on his haunches and dipped the peppermint into the warm chocolate, then dripped it randomly across Harry’s sensitive skin. 

Efficiently, he licked, nipped and sucked up every drop of chocolate from ears to hip bones, while Harry shuddered and moaned under his touch. Severus sat back and surveyed his aroused husband with satisfaction.

He murmured, in a voice as silky and sinful as the chocolate, “I’m going to make you scream.” 

Severus dipped the stick into the rich chocolate again and let one fat drop land directly on the head of Harry’s prick. Harry cried out, “Please, Severus…need you…now.”

He watched the chocolate drip down Harry’s cock. He raised the peppermint stick to his mouth and sucked it teasingly, letting his mouth fill with the cool, crisp flavour. He wordlessly cast a cooling charm directed at the inside of his mouth. Carefully, he set the peppermint stick aside. His long, talented tongue made short work of the chocolate, licking it off the underside first, then moving around to the silky skin on top. He was careful not to let his cold lips touch Harry while he was busy cleaning up the delicious prick.

Then he tilted his head just so and sucked Harry’s cock into his mouth, letting the cold interior of his mint flavoured mouth tingle against the hot throbbing skin. 

Harry screamed, bucked and came like a fountain. 

Severus slurped and sucked greedily, swallowing every last drop of semen from his dazed spouse. He licked up and down, letting his tongue trace the pulsing vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, then he swirled it across the crown, slipping beneath Harry’s foreskin, making him twitch again as he was collapsing into post orgasmic bliss. Severus wasn’t done with him just yet.

He reached for the lubricant and generously coated two fingers, then slid them into Harry’s clenching hole, teasing the muscle into relaxing for him. When he judged him ready enough, Severus picked up the fat peppermint stick and slid it inside his gasping husband. Harry jerked and shouted; Severus must have found his prostate with the candy. He smirked and thrust more firmly in and out of Harry’s body. 

When he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, the peppermint was tossed aside. Severus coated his swollen erection with the clear lube and slid home in one thrust, burying himself in his beloved’s welcoming body. He held still, waiting for Harry to adjust to the thicker intrusion. Harry lifted his face, silently begging for more kisses. Severus obliged, murmuring words of love and need into Harry’s warm mouth. 

When the hips that held him so securely began to move, Severus began to thrust, hard and fast. He changed the angle slightly on each inward stroke until he found what he was looking for, moaning when Harry clenched around him, dragging his prick across Harry’s prostate with each stroke out, each hard thrust back in. He reached a hand between their bodies and roughly fisted Harry’s prick. He was determined to make the tempting minx come again.

Harry squeezed hard around him, crying out as his cock spurted weakly. Severus thrust again. In, out, in …he exploded inside his husband, coating him in Severus’ warm, sticky seed. Gasping for breath, he collapsed, feeling Harry’s arms around him, holding him close. A satisfied lassitude filled him.

After several moments, he realized Harry probably needed to breathe, so he pulled out and slid off his husband, grimacing at the squelching noise their bodies made as they uncoupled. He felt the weight of Harry’s gaze, and blinked his eyes open.

Warm, dazed green eyes stared contentedly into his own. Gentle fingers brushed his sweaty hair back from his face, and lingered, caressing his temple and cheek. There was so much love in that simple touch that Severus felt his throat getting tight with answering emotion. He reached out, stroking across Harry’s shoulder as he pulled him closer. 

They cuddled quietly for a time, listening to each other’s heartbeats and smiling blissfully. Severus was just sliding into sleep when he felt Harry’s laughter against his own chest. He summoned up a weak glare and opened one eye. “What?”

Harry just pointed upward. Severus let his eyes follow the finger. 

Hanging off the edge of the dining table, just within their line of sight, was a mistletoe ball.

Severus snorted, kissed Harry firmly, and closed his eyes. The rest of the decorating could wait.

~finis~


End file.
